A Barian Christmas
by ShadowSoundAppend
Summary: Christmas Special 2013. A oneshot featuring Christmas and Vector's horrible singing. Rated T for Misael's language (although I censored it). (Credit to Durbe the Barian for lending me Tachyon the cat)


**Christmas Special 2013: A Barian Christmas**

**A/N: This is kinda early, but I'll be overseas during the Christmas period, so here's an early Christmas present!~ I hope you like it :)**

**Special thanks to Durbe The Barian (she lent me Tachyon the Cat, who's gonna be featured in this oneshot~)**

**Ryuuko: Why didn't you put me in it? *pouts***

**S.S.A: You'll have yours later. Patience, my friend.**

**Ryuuko: Hmph. **

**S.S.A: Say it. Or I'll ship you and Tachyon (the cat).**

**Ryuuko: Fine. Sa does not own ZEXAL or Tachyon the cat. So don't sue her. Unfortunately, she owns me. **

**S.S.A: Good enough, now on with the oneshot!~**

~~~X~~~

"Someone remind me why we're here again..." Misael muttered, as he hung yet another of those 'tinsel things' on the branch of the Christmas tree.

"We're here to observe human customs, according to Durbe," Alit replied, as he attempted to fasten a long, white beard onto Gilag, who was struggling to get into a bright red costume.

The blonde rolled his eyes, "That was sarcasm, if you couldn't tell."

"First, what's sarcasm, and second, where did Vector go?" Alit asked, before plonking onto the couch, and jumping up seconds later, a star-shapted imprint on his butt.

"OUCH! What in Don Thousand's name was that?!" he yelled, hopping around in circles, as Vector appeared next to him, laughing his head off (not literally).

"Ah~ Cookie cutters are some of the cleverest things humans invented... Here, have a drink, Alit~" the orange-haired Barian (they were all in their human forms) giggled, handing the other male an innocent-looking glass of liquid. Then again, anything within ten meters of Vector could not be classified as "innocent".

"Wait, Alit don't-" Misael was about to warn him, but it was too late. The green-eyed duelist downed the glass of 'water', before clamping a hand over his mouth, his eyes widening in surprise. The dragon master just sighed and shook his head. Alit could be as gullible as the Tsukumo guy at times.

"It is time to speak in rhyme," Alit blurted out, setting off a bout of laughter from his fellow (albeit insane) Barian.

"Make it stop! Or I'll whip you with a crop!" he shouted, before looking horrified at his choice of words.

By that time, Vector was crying with laughter, tears of hysteria streaming down his cheeks, while Misael and Gilag had to cover their mouths to suppress theirs. (Even they had to admit, the horrified expression on Alit's face was hilarious.)

None of them noticed Vector spraying the contents of a suspicious-looking bottle onto the red fabric.

~~~X~~~

"Misael! Tachyon's gone from his cage again," Durbe informed the blonde, before returning back to his book...

Which had graffiti scrawled all over it. Little drawings of chibi-Durbes lined the pages, alongside chibi pictures of a certain purple cat (*cough* Tachyon *cough*). Durbe just sighed, one look at Vector's face confirming what he already knew. He only hoped that Vector did not take any of his pranks too far.

~~~X~~~

"VECTOR! *#%^$&*#%^$&?!"** (A/N: I censored it so that the innocent little kids reading this won't be scarred for life)** Misael's scream echoed throughout the house.

Durbe was so shocked, he forgot to reprimand Misael for his language.

"Whoopsie~ I better get going~" the purple-eyed Barian giggled like a psychopath, before teleporting out of the room.

Seconds later, the door slammed open, revealing the blonde in a pink, frilly dress, with a familiar looking cat in his arms. Except that...

"Misael, why are you in a *achoo!* dress, and why is *achoo!* Tachyon pink?" Durbe asked, "... on second thought *achoo!*, I don't want to know," he added hurriedly.

"Poor Durbe's nose! Gilag smells like a rose!" Alit exclaimed, before his face turned as red as the Santa costume Gilag was wearing.

The Tachyon master looked like he would murder Vector any second, and Durbe considered actually letting him, instead of intervening like he usually did.

Just then, raucous laughter rang through the house, as Vector began to sing (they had to cover their ears because he was using his Rei voice).

_"Dashing through the house,_

_I hope I won't get caught._

_Tachyon is pink,_

_and Alit drank my draught._

_Books with graffiti,_

_Making Durbie sigh._

_Oh what fun it is to prank and sing_

_My favorite song tonight!_

_Jingle bells,_

_Gilag smells,_

_Miza-chan is gay._

_Alit's forced to speak in rhyme _

_and Vector got away~" _

"Okay that's it. All I want for Christmas is Vector's head!" Misael teleported away, to murder (or at least cause serious injury to) Vector, Alit and Gilag following soon after.

For once, Durbe didn't stop them.

~~~X~~~

**A/N: Well... That was fun xD It's my first time writing this kind of thing, so reviews would really be appreciated :)**

**Ryuuko: Now hurry up and do mine!**

**S.S.A: Are you that desperate to get under the mistletoe with someone?**

**Ryuuko: *blushes* Sa wa baka! *flings a Baria Crystal at S.S.A***

**S.S.A: This scene is really familiar... (*cough* Chapter 4 of The Maiden's Tale *cough*)**

**Misael: ... my head still hurts from that crystal... *glares at Sa***

**S.S.A: You should have paid more attention in class then! (I'm being a hypocrite, I wrote half of this fic in class XD)**

**Anyway, Merry (early) Christmas~ I'll be overseas this weekend, and around the Christmas period, so I can't reply to your reviews as quickly as I would like to, sorry :x **

**~Sa**


End file.
